Sabellian
(father), (brother), (sister), Wrathion (nephew) Nyxondra (sister) Anachronos (cousin/brother) Caelestrasz (cousin/brother) Vaelastrasz (cousin/brother) Keristrasza (cousin/sister) Nozdormu (uncle) Galakrond (progenitor and grandfather) Alexstrasza (aunt) Malygos (uncle) Merithra (cousin/sister) Cenarius (adopted cousin/brother) Arygos (cousin/brother) Balacgos (cousin/brother) Andorgos (cousin/sister) Kirygosa (cousin/sister) Tyrygosa (cousin/sister) Tyranastrasz (uncle) Korialstrasz (uncle) Eranikus (uncle) Sindragosa (aunt) Saragosa (aunt) Soridormi (aunt) | location = Blade's Edge Mountains |titles = Prince of the Dragons Heir of the Dragons Baron Sablemane The Dragon The Beast Son of Deathwing and Sintharia Prince of All Dragons Heir of All Dragons}} Sabellian is a black dragon, son of the black Dragon Aspect, Deathwing.Beyond the Dark Portal, 349. He was one of his lieutenants prior to the black Aspect's abandonment of Draenor. During the black dragonflight's alliance with 's Horde, Sabellian and his brethren transported the orc chieftains , , and a small party of orcs to Menethil Harbor, on their way to retrieve the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras. (It might have been around that time that he befriended Rexxar) Once the artifacts were secured he followed Deathwing to the orc's homeworld of Draenor. Once on Draenor, the black dragons settled into the Blade's Edge Mountains. They were not there long before they were attacked by Gruul, his offspring, and a small group of Alliance Expedition fighters. The eggs were destroyed and Deathwing was forced to flee from battle, followed immediately by Sabellian. Deathwing managed to return to Azeroth, but Sabellian remained behind on Draenor — now Outland. He is a fierce enemy of and Gruul's seven sons, and hates them deeply for killing Sabellian's own people and children. In Burning Crusade In World of Warcraft, Sabellian wears the guise of Baron Sablemane. He is a level 72 (elite) quest giver located outside the Circle of Blood in the contested territory of Blade's Edge Mountains. He is friends with the Horde champion Rexxar despite Rexxar being the one ordering the death of Onyxia. However, he hasn't told Rexxar that he is a Dragon. He assists adventurers in killing two of Gruul's sons: and Goc, reverting to his true dragon form and personally fighting the latter. He starts the following quests: * * * * * * * (Group) * (Group) ** gives out the Horde version. See List of Blade's Edge Mountains NPCs. Quotes :"My loathing of interruptions is overshadowed only by my hatred of and his seven sons!" Showdown |Your name is as insignificant to me as the names of the thousands who have died under the might of Goc.}} Battle begins. |Your father destroyed my children and left their bodies impaled upon the rocky blades at Dragons' End. For this, you will die! Enough of this farce. Prepare to face my full wrath!}} Baron Sablemane transforms into Sabellian and proceeds to kill Goc. Speculation ] It is also possible that Sabellian has something to do with the Black Dragonflights attack on Azshara due to the fact that the area now is called Sable Ridge. This can be supported with the fact that the drakes soaring over the area are called s and the area itself is called Sable Ridge. This area, however, is later wiped out with the help of the blue Wyrm, . Trivia *Many similarities can be observed between Sabellian and Balzael of Diablo franchise. These include: *Both Sabellian and Balzael are Lieutenants of Neltharion and Imperius. References External links Category:Black dragons Category:Quest givers Category:Blade's Edge Mountains NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters